


末世

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 写于2019年9月14日补档粮食向的清水友情文光确定死亡，原本是系列文，补档时发现写在一个文档里就一起贴了。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	末世

别叫我太太，我当不起，我就是个没事码字玩的人。  
对于被我拉入黑名单的人，以后我的文不欢迎你们。  
就算写到吐血，你们也不会说我的好。  
明面上互相仇视呗，多大点事。

梗来自漆黑秘话3，第八灵灾发生线。  
拂晓全员死亡，光♀死亡。  
芝诺斯、埃斯蒂尼安主。  
粮食正剧向

\-----------不喜误入----------------------------------

附身在百夫长的芝诺斯知道帝国使用黑玫瑰时，已经是三天后的事了。

瓦厉斯命令帝国士兵佩戴防毒面具，在神拳痕空投黑玫瑰炸弹，本以为，黑玫瑰会因为神拳痕群山包围的地形，杀伤力会仅止于那小小的山洼。意外的是，空投部队无一生还。

沉默的死亡信使，随着风越过基拉巴尼亚的高山，随着水流入盐湖浸入地脉。短短三天，帝国也好，艾欧泽亚同盟军也好，不分敌我，将士大批量死亡。

毁灭世界，仅仅需要一朵黑玫瑰。

听说，拂晓血盟在神拳痕全部阵亡，包括那位赫赫有名的英雄。

他不相信。

他要亲眼看到挚友。

神拳痕静的可怕，到处都是尸体。死亡降临的太过突然，突然到死去的人不知道发生什么，灵魂就已经离开肉体。正在交易的商贩，清点货物的士兵，镶嵌魔晶石的哥布林蛮族。生命戛然而止。

过于安静了，死去72小时的尸体，泛出青白色，已经开始腐烂，却不见嗡嗡的苍蝇围绕着尸体产卵。连苍蝇都死光了，包括草木，破坏神拉尔戈神像下的小溪，因为污染变成令人作呕的翠绿色。

挨个辨认腐烂尸体可不是什么愉悦的事情。

还好，他在一地尸骸里看见总跟挚友在一起的银发少年，居然有两个？是双胞胎吗？他们两个人倒在一起，蓝衣服的趴在地上，粉色衣服的仰面朝天。干燥的基拉巴尼亚延缓尸体的腐化，他们脸上的皮还没有脱落。

挚友倒在离双胞胎不远的地方，身旁还有个戴粉帽子的拉拉菲尔族。

在看到她失去呼吸的肉体时，芝诺斯冷的彻底。

他跪在地上，抚摸着她的脸，心底又燃起希望。

死去很久了，尸体冰冷，可是肌肉没有僵硬，皮肤还有弹性。无论怎么看，都不像一个死了几天的人，仿佛随时会呻吟着睁开眼。

他自言自语的问着：“所以，挚友啊，你到底是死了还是活着？”

爱梅特赛尔克来确认拂晓血盟的死亡。

他在天空中，看见一位加雷马百夫长，跪在光之使徒的面前在自言自语。是幸存者？还是侦察兵？区区一个人类，他不会放在眼里。

无影悄无声息的出现在身后，黑色袍服，蛇纹面具，威严诡谲的声音说着：“居然还有活人，真令我意外。”

能出现在这里的，一定是比黑玫瑰更可怕的东西。芝诺斯站起身，握住武士刀，发红的眼睛瞪向对方：“是无影吗？意外的客人，有何指教？”

“哦？”爱梅特赛尔克被他勾起兴趣，能认出无影，一定不是普通的士兵。第八灵灾顺利进行，他也可以享受难得的休息时光，突然有了跟陌生人攀谈的兴趣：“我是来确认，光之使徒是不是还活着？”

芝诺斯想到自己的身体正在被无影操控，立刻拔出刀指着爱梅特赛尔克：“你想都别想碰她一根指头，无论死活。”

“好凶~”无影做出投降的姿势，他不需要走近，就能感受到光之使徒的肉体中，早已没有灵魂。不过，她锻炼到极致的肉体，确实令人垂涎。艾里迪布斯占用了他曾孙的完美肉体，他也想要光之使徒。

只不过，这个陌生士兵强大的令他刮目相看。

原以为光之使徒的战斗力是不完整人类的巅峰，没想到还有更加强大的存在。跟他硬碰硬讨不到便宜，如果损伤了光之使徒的尸身就更加得不偿失，以后总会有机会的。

他飘飘然跳出战圈，对芝诺斯摆摆手：“不打啦不打啦~我回去睡觉了~”

爱梅特赛尔克蓦地消失，就如同突然出现。

战争开始，神拳痕每天都在死人，芝诺斯轻易地找到一口桦木棺材给挚友，棺材有点大，也有点薄。还好，装了挚友也不会很重。

他在神拳痕的仓库里找到前线收缴来的魔导装甲，在装甲后面栓了辆木板车，把棺材放在上面。

他觉得挚友随时会醒来，既然他能用超越之力控制死亡，那么挚友一定能。他不能烧了挚友的尸体，更不能把她留给无影，只能带着。

一台魔导装甲，一辆木板车，一口棺材。

芝诺斯带着挚友上路了。

去哪呢？

摩杜纳吧，间谍的报告上写着，拂晓总部在那里。

如果找不到让挚友复活的方法，他乐意接收她的尸体。

芝诺斯发现自己真是揽了个烂差事。

魔导装甲行走在基拉巴尼亚的坑洼不平的石灰路上，设计装甲的人完全没有考虑过骑乘的舒适性和减震，芝诺斯被金属声震的心烦。身后的木板车咯噔咯噔的压着碎石，也不知道会不会颠坏棺材里的挚友。

既然他能利用超越之力超越死亡，挚友也能。也许她在很远的地方苏醒，苏醒过来，第一时间一定是回到拂晓总部。

这个信念支撑着芝诺斯在极端艰苦的基拉巴尼亚前进。

现在的基拉巴尼亚草木死绝，沿路都是飞禽走兽的尸体，他在毒辣的太阳下暴晒一整天，甚至找不到一口能喝的水。

他沮丧的敲打着棺材：“要是把你卖给无影能换口水喝就好了，听见没？”他多希望挚友能在里面回他一句：“想得美。”

幸好，他途径了一个小盐村。

阿拉米格解放后，这里曾经生机盎然，村民跟乌尔达哈商会建立联系，将阿拉米格织锦和雪花般的细盐，绑在陆行鸟蓬蓬车上，源源不断的送往黄金之都。在萨纳兰逃难的小阿拉米格人，陆续回到曾经哺育他们的村落，努力开创新生活。

生活充满期盼，幸福就在眼前。

如今，只剩下一地腐尸。

芝诺斯将棺材停留在盐村入口，走进村民家翻箱倒柜。阿拉米格人们生活已经开始有起色，家家都有存粮。尽管蔬菜已经风干多日，至少没有腐烂，水也不新鲜，但是能喝。

令他意外的是，在盐村居然找到许多青磷水。从包装上判断，应该是村民从帝国废弃的魔导装甲上拆卸下来，留作过冬的燃料。

他正需要这个，就像需要水一样。

晚上天气很冷，他在民居里升起炉火，他不知道死人会不会冷，还是把棺材扛进屋里，放在火炕的下面，用脚踢着：“喂！醒醒！”

回答他的是与屋外一般的死寂。

基拉巴尼亚本来就地表荒芜，四周都是矿山石灰山，行走期间只觉得荒凉。等到芝诺斯穿过阿拉米格国境线，走进黑衣森林，才明白，什么叫做死亡。

盛夏时节，听不见一声虫鸣，看不到飞鸟的倒影，茂密的森林一夜间枯叶满地，只剩下干瘪的枝丫。

魔物的尸体倒在水泊中，发出令人作呕的腐烂味道，却连虫子都没有。

这片森林已经死了。

据他所知，加雷马只投放过一批黑玫瑰，就达到如此恐怖的效果。他的父亲，有没有想到后果？他到底想要统治的是一个怎样的世界。芝诺斯能预见其它地区的惨状，父皇胆敢把本该让他愉悦狩猎的猎场变成荒原，伤害他的挚友，看他回到加雷马怎么跟父皇算总账。

本该丰收的农作物尽皆凋敝，本该依靠元灵恩惠得到的猎物和果实一夜死绝，黑衣森林还活着的人陷入饥荒。生还者以为芝诺斯的棺材里藏着什么好东西，一波波的抢劫偷袭，让他不胜其烦。

以至于他过夜时都不能生火，冒烟的篝火等于告诉整片森林这里有可掠夺的资源。不点火实在是很冷，犹豫了下，他掀开棺材盖。

月色清晰的映照在她的脸上。挚友跟生前毫无变化，别人都是死亡，而她，好像只是时间停止，仿佛下一秒就会醒来。

她的肌肉仍然如活着般充满弹性，皮肤也柔软如生。芝诺斯摘下手套，干燥粗糙的手抚摸着她的脸，她的发丝。她的头发结结实实的长在头皮上，不像腐尸一碰就掉一大把。

棺材是给鲁加族准备的，很大很宽敞。

芝诺斯躺了进去，装两个人多少有点挤，不过睡在里面还挺暖和的。他侧身打量着她的侧颜，自言自语：“你的脸仔细看还挺有女人味，也不知道你觉得我好不好看。”

没想到，这辈子有机会跟挚友会躺在一起看星星，芝诺斯突然心情变得很好。真希望她突然醒来，看到身边是陌生人大惊失色的样子。

芝诺斯突然想起小时候家庭教师说的那句，生则同衾死则同穴。

“不是什么人都有机会睡在同一口棺材里，挚友啊，这个你肯定是第一次。等你醒来，我再把旅途的见闻告诉你。”

他抓起光的手，很粗糙，长满老茧，骨节仍然是软的。

他坚信，她一定会醒来。

摩杜纳在幻龙一战后，就荒芜的如同另一个世界，贫瘠到无法受到黑玫瑰带来的污染，也不知道是喜是悲。

西德不眠不休的守在拂晓之间的电台旁边，等待着前线搜寻幸存者的联络。

将近70天，没有任何来自神拳痕、天营门、阿拉米格发来的消息，整个基拉巴尼亚仿佛都死去了。拂晓血盟、几万艾欧泽亚同盟军、以及几十万阿拉米格的人民人间蒸发。

各国即将丰收的农作物全部死绝，别说让同盟军平定国内饥荒引发的暴乱，同盟军自身已经濒临崩溃。根本腾不出人手去调查前线的异变。石之家派出仅存的人手，组成敢死队去基拉巴尼亚调查原因，将近一个月，石沉大海一般没有回音。

今天早晨，来自加隆德炼钢厂的联系更是雪上加霜——地下打出的青磷水，居然无法燃烧，初步判断，地脉受到污染后改变青磷水的性质。

就连卫月降临都没有影响到地脉，世界末日真的到了吗？

西德满眼红血丝，胡茬又长又乱。尼禄没说什么，端来两杯黑咖啡，放在老对手的面前。比起咖啡，他更喜欢啤酒，但是西德喜欢咖啡。

他不是艾欧泽亚人，对艾欧泽亚的悲剧没什么感觉，但是西德已经把这里当成故乡。这里有他的下属，他的英雄，他并肩作战的伙伴，他信赖依靠的一切。

尼禄拍拍他的肩膀：“我替你守着，你去休息一下，有消息马上喊你。”

西德摇摇头，用手掌揉搓着脸，努力保持清醒：“尼禄，你觉得前线发生了什么？能让一瞬间几十万生命突然沉寂。”

“黑玫瑰，毫无疑问。”尼禄的话语，打破了西德内心最后的希望。他们都是科学家，正因为是科学家，才更能体会黑玫瑰的可怖之处。

停滞之光，无形之死。

西德：“那你说，她会死吗？”

尼禄耸肩：“神明都能被杀死，英雄也是血肉之躯。”西德悲哀的神色，让尼禄觉得自己的说法太过冷酷无情，赶紧补上一句：“也许她当时不在前线，毕竟全世界跑嘛。”

西德被他那笨拙的补救言辞逗笑了：“我发现自从你跟着我干，变得善解人意多了。”

尼禄喝着咖啡，掩饰着被识破的尴尬：“呸！是你跟着我干。本大爷会证明，我才是最优秀的科学家。”

“好好好，你最优秀。”每当说到最优秀科学家的话题，西德都会像应付结婚30年唠叨妻子的丈夫一样，打着马哈顾左右言它，让尼禄更加生气。

不过，这次没等到尼禄日常生气，拂晓之间的们被轰然踢飞。

？？？

就算当年拂晓背上弑君污名，满世界通缉，水晶义勇队也不敢公然踢飞拂晓的大门。尼禄紧张的拿起雷神之锤，将西德护在身后。现今石之家能打的只剩下他自己了，西德就是一文弱科学家，哪像他，文武双全。

伴随着跟门一起飞过来的，还有丧灵钟的酒馆老板。

灰尘散尽，破洞的门外出现一个扛着棺材的男人。

老板趴在地上吐着血流着泪，他就是觉得这个男人可疑，怕他棺材里装着危险品威胁到石之家的安全，想要检查棺材，就被一脚踢飞。就别说酒馆里的客人了，那些但凡碰到棺材的，现在都被拍到墙上变成装饰画。

芝诺斯的定睛一看，冷漠的喊出二人的名字：“西德·南·加隆德，尼禄·托儿·斯卡艾瓦，能在这里见到你们，真是令人意外。”

能喊出他们的全名，这个人是加雷马人？

西德推开挡在身前的尼禄：“请问您是？”

芝诺斯没有回答，轻轻把棺材放在地面，动作轻巧的跟踢飞大门时判若两人。他掀开棺盖，拂晓之间昏暗的灯光洒在里面时，西德心中最后的希望破碎了。

他跪倒在地上，其他拂晓血盟的人被巨响吸引到棺材边，看清棺材里的人时，顿时哭作一团。

明星陨落，昭示着末日来临。

西德恨不得自己替光去死，他认为这个世界可以没有自己，但是不能没有英雄。西德老泪纵横的样子看的尼禄心里难受，嘀咕着要是我死了你能这么哭也不枉咱们认识一遭。

作为拂晓之间唯一保持理性的人，尼禄很快发现异常：“英雄牺牲了多少天？”

总算有人问到点子了，芝诺斯被鬼哭狼嚎弄的心烦，果然还是加雷马人最聪明，这群蛮族除了叽叽喳喳屁用不顶：“到今天是68天。”

尼禄想确认确认英雄的遗体状态，迫于芝诺斯的眼刀作罢：“可是她不像死了那么多天，好像刚刚睡着，这很异常。”

西德擦干眼泪，强迫自己镇定下来，确实不像死了那么多天。

芝诺斯不想他们的眼泪呼吸弄脏挚友，把棺材盖盖上：“我们谈谈吧。”

艾默里克·德·博雷尔之墓。

埃斯蒂尼安站在博雷尔的家族墓园里，参加葬礼的宾客已然散尽，仅剩下博雷尔家的管家。

晚秋的伊修加德冷到啐地成冰，埃斯蒂尼安却浑然不觉。他像在做梦，尽管他是艾默里克的抬棺人，钉棺材的声音无比清晰。他觉得艾默里克随时会在身后拍他的肩膀，对他笑着说：“你可回来了，跑哪去了？”

龙诗战争时，他总对艾默里克说，如果有一天自己死在前线，参加他葬礼时艾默里克可不许哭，那太不爷们了。艾默里克听到那些不吉利的话，总是一笑置之，说什么祸害活千年，埃斯蒂尼安一定比尼德霍格长寿。

死在黑玫瑰下的神殿骑士不计其数，只有艾默里克的尸体被带回来，毕竟现在各国都没有人力物力去湖区运回几万具同盟军遗骸。除了艾默里克运回国内举行国葬，其他神殿骑士只能就地掩埋。

湖区炎热干燥，连风都夹杂着盐粒晶体，很幸运的是艾默里克的尸体没有腐烂，只是干燥缩水，活像鱿鱼干。他不知道死亡降临就已经永远停止呼吸，很多人都这样，莉瑟，劳班，飞燕。

埃斯蒂尼安产生了偷生的负罪感，他该代替艾默里克坐镇天营门，这样，今天埋葬的就会是他。为什么埋葬的不是他呢？这个世界比起被遗忘的苍天之龙骑，难道不是更需要艾默里克吗？

有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他猛然回头，看到的是眼泪流干的博雷尔家的老管家。

艾默里克子爵是博雷尔家的养子，一直忙于政事没有结婚，甚至没有过正式的女朋友，更没收养过养子。他那么年轻有为，可是还活的没有老管家长，想到这里老管家的眼圈又红了。

他和艾默里克总对着家里的老猫说，如果脾气再那么不好，等它死后就把它埋在黄金谷。结果，老猫仍然趴在子爵府的火炉旁，昏昏欲睡，等待着再也不会回来的主人。

“埃斯蒂尼安阁下，请不要自责。”老管家知道，除了他，只有埃斯蒂尼安会像失去至亲一般为艾默里克难过。

埃斯蒂尼安强打精神：“你之后打算怎么办呢？博雷尔家已经没人了。”

老管家掏出手帕，摘下眼镜擦着眼泪：“我要为博雷尔家物色养子，以艾默里克阁下儿子的身份继承博雷尔的姓氏，我侍奉一生的家族不能绝嗣。博雷尔老爷夫人和少爷，都是高尚的人。”

埃斯蒂尼安鲜少走进福尔唐府，适逢国丧，全民黑衣，连福尔唐家猩红色的窗帘都换成黑色。

埃德蒙老爷看着艾默里克从青葱少年一路成为叱咤风云的人物，他的猝然离世，对老爷子的打击，不下于再一次丧子。

而且，埃德蒙老爷已经不再年轻。

他杵着拐杖，靠在沙发上用白手帕捂住嘴，不住的咳嗽，努力不让埃斯蒂尼安看见手帕上的血点。他慈爱的微笑着：“埃斯蒂尼安阁下，看见您真令我心安。”

埃斯蒂尼安不知道该对他说什么，只是点点头：“保重身体，有我在，不用担心。”

埃德蒙将手帕握在掌心里：“你是来找福尔唐伯爵的吧，去吧，不要为我这个无用之人耽误时间。世界需要你们。”

阿图瓦雷尔面无人色的接待了埃斯蒂尼安，还没等他发问，就摆摆手：“拂晓血盟，全部牺牲。”

埃斯蒂尼安呆滞的靠在门上：“阿尔菲诺也是吗？”

阿图瓦雷尔一言不发。

他又问：“包括她吗？”

阿图瓦雷尔掀开办公桌上的白布，里面盖着的是英雄阁下从不离身的太刀。

这是受到过英雄恩惠的伊修加德骑士组成的敢死队，冒死从神拳痕带回的遗物。

“不要告诉我父亲。”

阿图瓦雷尔现在最担忧的是老伯爵承受不了光离世的打击，可是又比谁都清楚，这种事根本瞒不了多久。

埃斯蒂尼安胸口闷的难受，喉咙又甜又痒，摸了下嘴，满手是血。

他怎么就把她丢在前线，他该一直保护她的，都是他的错。

他没有保护好艾默里克，没有保护好搭档，没有保护好家人。

梦回芬戴尔，他不再是苍天之龙骑，而是跪在父母弟弟烧焦尸骸边痛哭尖叫的孤儿。

都是他的错。

脑海里只剩下这一个想法，埃斯蒂尼安两眼一黑栽倒在地，不省人事。

埃斯蒂尼安一夜老了十岁，他不相信光死了，除非亲手触摸到她冰冷的尸体。

带着这个想法，他决定先就近去一趟摩杜纳，去找塔塔露那个狡猾的小女士问个究竟。

一进到丧灵钟酒馆，就看见一个烂醉如泥的拉拉菲尔，趴在酒馆地上嚎啕大哭：“塔塔露……塔塔露小姐对不起……”

旁边的鲁加坐在地上陪着他一起哭：“魏吉，你要坚强。”

魏吉鼓起勇气，问了那个陌生加雷马人塔塔露的生死，那个人并不认识塔塔露，说在英雄的身边躺着一个戴粉帽子的拉拉菲尔女性。

他想大骂加雷马人说谎，可是，塔塔露就在神拳痕，连英雄都死了，她又怎么可能逃过一劫呢？

连塔塔露也没有幸免于难吗？

石之家的门上全是补丁，好像最近前被破坏过，推开门，整个石之家都充满眼泪与悲伤的味道。

大家都沉浸在悲伤中，有的干脆依靠酒精挨过绝望的痛苦。

他们甚至没有觉得埃斯蒂尼安的出现有什么异常，如同行尸走肉般麻木。

他不知道该问谁，问什么，难道抓着一个哭得眼睛像油桃的人：“光在哪里？”然后从他们那等到绝望的答案？

他茫然无措的站立着，直到听到最里面的房屋传来西德的声音。

还没等他推开门，就听见里面传来傲慢冷酷的声音：“既然我能活下来，她也能！你凭什么说她死了？”

屋内争执的三个人齐刷刷的盯着不速之客埃斯蒂尼安，屋里有西德、尼禄、还有一个陌生的加雷马人，以及摆在桌上的一口大棺材。

棺材里躺着埃斯蒂尼安心心念念的人，他撞飞挡路的尼禄，几乎是扑上去，颤抖的伸出手去摸她失去生气的脸，却被加雷马人一把握住。

芝诺斯不爽的问：“你是谁？不许碰她。”

埃斯蒂尼安冷冷的反问：“你又是谁？凭什么拦我？”

西德和尼禄这才想起来，这个加雷马人是谁？

芝诺斯清了清嗓子，郑重宣告身份：“我是芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯，光是我生死相托的挚友。”

尼禄和西德狐疑的托着下巴，他们还不知道无影侵占芝诺斯尸体的事情，只是觉得这个人的长相跟以前见的皇太子完全不一样。

埃斯蒂尼安却跟白袍附身的芝诺斯交过手，立刻相信了他的说法，两人的手还僵持着握在一起，寸步不让：“我，埃斯蒂尼安·韦恩布劳，光的搭档，我们一起出生入死几十次，你算老几？”

气氛充满火药味，西德赶紧拉开两人的手打圆场：“我说芝……殿下，你为什么说光一定还活着？”

芝诺斯讲起在阿拉米格自尽后的经历，靠着超越之力灵魂不灭，更换一个又一个身体。说起无影操控他的尸体，这让他们不得不信光也许还活着的可能。

“对……”埃斯蒂尼安扶着棺材，温柔的笑着：“这个笨蛋一定是附在谁的身上，她只是还在回来的路上……”

芝诺斯嗤之以鼻：“这个烂好人没准又在路上瞎帮忙。”

埃斯蒂尼安对他正式的行精灵礼：“感谢你从无影的手中救下她的身体。”

正式的礼节弄的芝诺斯一愣，随即不爽，你感谢什么，你跟挚友很亲密吗。

西德不懂超越之力，光的身体机能已然完全停止，腐烂只是时间的问题，作为科学家，他实在没法乐观起来：“你们真的确定光会复活？”

光从棺材里坐起来，一脸嫌弃的看着周围说：“已经死透了，当然不会复活。”

棺材里骤然腾起的黑色以太将屋里四人弾飞，光从棺材里站起，活动四肢的样子，如同暮卫塔里的寒冰指挥官。

芝诺斯和埃斯蒂尼安被无影的魔法震惊了，居然敢在他们眼皮底下强抢光的身体。尼禄拉着推着西德，让他出去避难，自己则拿起雷神之锤面对未知的力量。

光眉飞色舞的笑着，打量着自己的全身：“四肢真僵硬，这么放着肌肉会坏死的。啧，这具身体对我来说太小了。”爱梅特赛尔克觉得好玩，才选择这时候附身在光的身上。第八灵灾不可避免，光之战士的肉体并不必要，只是他爱惜这具身经百战的身体，不忍她枯萎凋谢。

有了光之战士的身体和无影的魔法，打败这个傲慢的百夫长不成问题，但是他却忘记了埃斯蒂尼安的存在。

真难缠，哪怕有光之使徒的肉体，也无法同时与芝诺斯和埃斯蒂尼安抗衡。让他感到不安的是，本该油尽灯枯的原初世界，居然还有这样的战力存在。哪怕是他，也讨不到任何便宜。

更令他难受的是，光之使徒尽管已死去多时，肉体里残存的光之加护仍在抵抗无影暗之力的侵蚀。真有她的，死后也不肯向暗之力屈服。看来，不是海德林选中光之使徒才使她特别，而是因为她特别才会被海德林选中。

好在他们两个不敢伤害光之使徒的身体，可是并不代表爱梅特赛尔克顶得住死亡轮回二重奏。

西德趁乱冲回实验室，拿出在帝国白山堡时使用过的以太干扰器，开到最大功率，轰得爱梅特赛尔克不得不抛下光的身体，就连芝诺斯都被震的跪在地上起不来。

埃斯蒂尼安趁乱接住光从天上掉下的身体，爱梅特赛尔克没想到蛮族居然有如此威力的武器，连亚拉戈帝国都不曾拥有。尼禄搀扶着芝诺斯：“殿下，您不要紧吧！”

芝诺斯的眼里黑里泛红，咬着牙指着爱梅特赛尔克：“少废话！抓住他！”

以太干扰器令无影和芝诺斯难受，但是并不致命。尼禄根本不知道该如何抓住没有实体的无影，西德也不知道。

爱梅特赛尔克拉着脸骂着脏话，真失策，讨不到便宜，走了走了，下次再说。

打不过就跑，这算是无影存活万年的生存智慧之一。

就这样，他们眼睁睁的看着爱梅特赛尔克消失。他在消失前丢下一句话：“我劝你们不要过度思念光之使徒，这里可是到处都是水晶的摩杜纳，当心召唤出蛮神，回见~”

埃斯蒂尼安茫然的抱着光的尸体，她的身体因为无影的附身变得温热，宛如生前一般柔软。他惶恐不安，就在他眼皮下，差点被人夺走光的身体，他该怎么做，才能保护她？

芝诺斯忿忿站起身，看穿了他的想法：“有一个办法，把她的身体交给我，让我暂时附体。”这是下下策，如果他想占据光的身体，也不会拖着棺材绕路半个艾欧泽亚送到摩杜纳。他只是想让挚友复活。

埃斯蒂尼安看看他，又看看她毫无生气的脸庞。难道真要这么做吗？除了销毁和让芝诺斯附身，难道没有别的选择能从无影的手里保护她吗？

众人拉着棺材，站在水晶塔前。

水晶塔的正门因为古拉哈提亚而封闭，在持续考察时，加隆德炼钢厂的调查团发现了水晶塔的侧门。只要进去，关上门，塔内外与世隔绝，里面的时间就会停止，直到外面被人打开唤醒沉睡的人。

而且这扇门的构造与正门完全不同，西德掌握了开启的方式。也就是说，把光送进去冻结时间，在真正的光回来时再由他打开。

问题是，门只能从内部关闭，必须有人在里面关门，意味着出不来。

“我来关门。”埃斯蒂尼安不假思索的扛起棺材。

魏吉在他面前急的乱蹦：“埃斯蒂尼安阁下，请把这个重任交给我。这个世界需要您！”

埃斯蒂尼安摇头：“没有人需要我，我最重要的人都走了，再也没有人等我回来。你不一样，你还有朋友。”

魏吉看向泪汪汪的比格斯，把口中的抗议咽下，抱着埃斯蒂尼安的腿抽泣着，他温柔的摸着拉拉菲尔的头，转身对芝诺斯说：“我才是她出生入死的搭档，你小子差得远。”

芝诺斯一辈子都忘不了埃斯蒂尼安最后的目光，无比悲伤又无比幸福，宛如粉碎一地的水晶工艺品反射的万千星光，清醒自愿的步入死一样的永眠。

他对芝诺斯挥手告别，扛着棺材走进水晶塔，隔世门缓缓降落。

从此，再也没人见过埃斯蒂尼安·韦恩布劳。

挚友真的死了，不会再回来了。

西德和尼禄不会骗芝诺斯。西德比谁都希望光还有复活的可能，他愿意为光而死，替光而死。光的每一位朋友，都愿意做出跟埃斯蒂尼安同样的事情。

尼禄为芝诺斯修理损坏的魔导装甲，把摩杜纳仅存的青磷水全部贡献出来，保证足够芝诺斯返回加雷马。

“殿下，您为什么要返回加雷马呢？”尼禄不期待芝诺斯会回答他的问题，他尊敬芝诺斯，心底认定他是个了不起的人。

芝诺斯坐在旁边，一直看着他爬上爬下的维修，房间里充斥着金属、电线和青磷水的辛辣味。

“复仇，我要为她复仇。”

他要从无影口中确认光的死亡，他要夺回身体，他要让使用黑玫瑰的父皇付出代价。

加雷马，由魔导装甲构成的国家，青磷水就是它的血液。如今，黑玫瑰使地下打上的青磷水改变性质，再也无法燃烧。国内一下陷入恐慌，储备的青磷水不够全国使用三个月。一旦使用完毕，加雷马就会像共和时期，再度被赶到北洲边陲，与极寒饥饿为伴。

这只是最好的情况下，被加雷马侵占的国家在得知青磷水无法使用后，全部陷入疯狂的叛乱。就连军团内部，外省强行征召来的雇佣兵也开始哗变。

加雷马陷入死循环，要么继续使用黑玫瑰玉石俱焚，要么等到青磷水消耗完毕后坐以待毙。

芝诺斯返回故土的路走到一半，就听到路上的人说，加雷马亡国了。仅剩下帝都魔导城在苦苦支撑，如今被叛军包围，不杀瓦厉斯誓不罢休。

瓦厉斯颓废的靠在王座上，身边是悠闲的爱梅特赛尔克，和百无聊赖的皇太子——白袍艾里迪布斯。亡国与他们无关。

爱梅特赛尔克丝毫没有为亲手创立国家的覆灭而惋惜，就如同他从未为亚拉戈毁灭难过丝毫。第八灵灾正在进行比什么都重要，他的大业又成功了一步，开心的简直要哼起歌。

瓦厉斯往嘴里灌着酒，把王冠丢向远方：“爱梅特赛尔克，你有没有为身上背负的几个世界的数十亿亡魂内疚过哪怕一秒？”

他杵着下巴，挑着眉毛看着孙子：“不说什么冠冕堂皇的话，我知道对所有原初世界和第一世界的生命而言，无论我的目的多么伟大，我的所作所为都是不可饶恕的。我就像神话里的冥王，身上背负着无数亡魂独自前进，直到被亡魂压垮为止。而你，我的孙子瓦厉斯，黑玫瑰可是你亲自命令投放的。外面的反抗军那么多，你要不要再投放一波？”

“玉石俱焚么？算了吧，让加雷马士兵投降吧，还有一条活路。至于我，我会自尽。”

就在他们闲聊时，白袍皇太子的身体突然凌空飞起，他还没反应过来，一记原恒星把艾里迪布斯硬生生的从芝诺斯的身体里打飞出去。他对爱梅特赛尔克大喊：“怎么回事！”

爱梅特赛尔克饶有兴致的看着芝诺斯在天空飘浮的身体：“来了了不得的客人呢，我的曾孙，芝诺斯。”

芝诺斯冷漠的看向自己的手，不需要适应也不要调整，这就是他的身体，与生俱来，他灵魂的容器，不差分毫。

瓦厉斯放下酒瓶，朦胧的醉眼也清醒了，震惊的看向芝诺斯。那是他儿子的神色，不会有错！

爱梅特赛尔克站起身，张大双臂，宛如演员一般吟诵着：“迷失的灵魂回归肉身，消散的意志再度回归。末代皇帝与亡国太子，到底哪个头衔更令人唏嘘？”

芝诺斯对着父亲冷笑着：“无能的皇帝使用无能的武器，你的无能毁了国家，毁了我最重要的人。”

儿子眼里刻骨的怨恨和鄙夷，让瓦厉斯大笑出声，笑到老泪纵横。

芝诺斯无心欣赏父亲的丑态，而是认真的问爱梅特赛尔克：“我问你，光是不是真的死了，永远的死去？再也没有复活的可能？”他回到危如累卵的加雷马，就是为了从爱梅特赛尔克口中得到答案，如果是，他就要为挚友复仇。

爱梅特赛尔克垂眸摇头：“我很遗憾，她不会复活了。”

芝诺斯的脸上浮现出比瓦厉斯更加癫狂的笑容：“那么，你、你们，为她偿命！”

“偿命？你以为是我想让她死？”爱梅特赛尔克抬起头，疯狂的神色吓得芝诺斯都不由得退后一步，他死命的砸着胸口对芝诺斯大喊：“她对我来说比一切都重要啊！我会让她死？哪怕我死我也不要她死！”

他的头发由于激动乱成一团，跳起来指着瓦厉斯继续怒吼：“是他那愚蠢的武器杀了她！不是我！不是我！不是我！”

“我没有杀她……”

爱梅特赛尔克的声音越喊越小，最后变成垂头喃喃自语，他的眼中是芝诺斯看不懂的感情。芝诺斯从未见过如此强烈的情感，穿越时光的不朽爱恋，像灵灾一般将整个世界燃烧殆尽，压得人胸口透不过气。

他本以为埃斯蒂尼安最后的目光，就是人类感情的极限。

就在这时，叛军攻破了皇宫。

“你醒了？”

盖乌斯坐在行军床旁边，端着水杯，看着刚刚苏醒的芝诺斯。在皇宫沦陷时，他救出了自杀式攻击的芝诺斯。瓦厉斯自尽，无影消失于乱军之中，想必是去他世界继续作恶。无论是叛军，还是加雷马军团，盖乌斯都不再见到死亡。

灵灾杀死了太多人，剩下的人类却仍然在自相残杀。

太愚蠢，也太悲哀。

芝诺斯活动了下喉咙，只觉得全身的伤口都在叫嚣着疼痛。显然医生没有给他服用止疼片，这在做皇太子时简直是不敢想的事情。

“盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨？”

盖乌斯笑着对他摇头：“是盖乌斯·巴埃萨，加雷马亡国了。我不再是军团长，你也不再是皇太子，我们都是普通人。”

普通人？芝诺斯在心里默念着三个字，我成了普通人吗？不是皇太子，不是战士，而是平凡的、随处可见的普通人。

盖乌斯把他扶起来，让他靠着枕头：“芝诺斯，你今后有什么打算吗？”

打算？

芝诺斯微微一笑：“啊，我要去摩杜纳。”

他才不要在这个荒凉无聊的世界当什么普通人，他也要走进那扇门，等待着被人唤醒，与挚友一起醒来。

（完）

末世番外  
背景是原初世界光死亡的250年后，水晶公带着水晶塔从第一世界返回原初界，打开塔门，唤醒沉睡其中的三人。

其实就是发点糖。

本来是想一齐写完发上来，结果不小心又写的太长，所以分上下。

四个古代人结伴旅行的故事。

无CP  
光♀

苍天之龙骑作为传说写进诗歌。  
光之战士作为英雄写进神话。  
亡国太子作为反派写进历史。  
古拉哈提亚，见证一切。  
爱梅特赛尔克，作为凡人，重新开始人生。

“早安，光……”

光不知道自己身在何处，身下是坚硬的水晶床，腿上趴着个哭的云里雾里的小红猫。她的思绪断片太久，比上上辈子还要久。脑海一片空白，抚摸着小红猫毛茸茸的头：“早……”

小红猫抬起头看着她，哭的更惨了。大脑停转太久，再加上小红猫哭到不成人形，导致她一时半会想不起来这个人是谁。

好像当时在神拳痕跟塔塔露说着话，然后加雷马突然发动空袭，再然后，她只记得神拳痕的人一个个倒在地上。她挣扎许久，还是倒下了。

所以，她睡了多久？

打开水晶塔的还有许多加隆德炼钢厂的员工，他们在古籍里知道水晶塔内沉睡着拯救世界的英雄，本以为那只是什么不入流的街边读物。没有想到，他们居然亲眼见证了奇迹，传说中的英雄从水晶床上醒来，为世界带来希望与和平。

光转着眼珠，轻声问：“西德在哪里呢？”

小红猫停止了哭泣，抹掉眼泪，光才认出来是古拉哈提亚。

“西德死了。光，你已经睡了250年了。”

芝诺斯是蒙圈的，他本以为睡个十年，挚友的灵魂就会回归肉体。喊醒他，他们再决一死战。

埃斯蒂尼安也是蒙圈的，他直面死亡，却在250年后醒来。

三个人因为沉睡太久，四肢都僵硬到无法行动，是被加隆德炼钢厂的员工用魔导四轮车推回丧灵钟的。三人面面相觑，光本来迷迷糊糊的，看见芝诺斯瞬间吓到清醒。

古拉哈提亚趁他们复健时，讲述着他们进入塔内后的故事，拯救第一世界的事迹。

原来大家都死了，在她死后，还有更多的人为她献出生命。

光沉默的听着诉说。

古拉哈提亚看着她悲伤的面容，努力的安慰着：“世界恢复和平了，另一个世界的你，仍然拯救了世界，拯救了苍生，拯救了我。所以，我才能回到这里唤醒你。”

光努力露出笑容：“谢谢你，古拉哈提亚。我不值得你为我做这么多。”

“你怎么又说这种话，呜呜呜……”小红猫哭的耳朵都耷拉下来了，甚是惹人怜爱，光温柔的摸着他的头，柔软的触感唤醒着身体的每一个细胞。

“埃斯蒂尼安，芝诺斯，谢谢你们。”

一觉醒来，250年后，曾经相识的人全部作古，恩怨化作尘埃。他们成了世界上唯一认识彼此的人，在接受事实的一刻，他们成了生死相交的朋友，成为家人。

埃斯蒂尼安和芝诺斯看彼此也顺眼了，不得不顺眼，总不能搞死世界上唯三还认识的人。对芝诺斯来说，最重要的不再是狩猎不再是寻找最强的对手，他们现在都需要思考，今后该何去何从。

第八灵灾贻害百年，世界满目疮痍，人口锐减。生存艰难，没有余力去发展学术，如今的原初世界科学与魔法，甚至赶不上第七灵灾前。

四个古代人决定踏上旅途找寻失去的时光，毫无疑问，第一站是伊修加德。

古拉哈提亚身穿米色的猎人套，仍旧背着弓箭。光还是从前的黑色皮质外套，皮裤长靴，腰上别着武士刀。芝诺斯穿着帝国白色典礼礼服——他在纸上画出来，委托罗薇娜会馆如今的老板制作出来的，带着他带进水晶塔的三把太刀。埃斯蒂尼安还是深蓝色的龙骑盔甲。

四个人的衣着款式在现今世界根本看不见，好像从书上走下来的古代人。

大审门还是那个大审门，如今对着全世界开放，只不过陪她一起走过云廊的不再是当初的那些人。

走进大审门时，光跪在地上，抚摸着伊修加德的青砖石路。乘载千年的龙诗，又背负250年的灵灾，无论怎样它都屹立不倒，哈罗妮的子民比战争神之枪更加坚韧。同样跪在地上的埃斯蒂尼安，对她说：“真没有想到，我居然有想回来的一天。”

她笑的宛如青春少女，抬起头问芝诺斯：“你觉得这里怎样？”

芝诺斯托着下巴点头：“壮丽恢弘的城市，我很期待参观。”

古拉哈提亚也是第一次到伊修加德，为皇都巧夺天工的石雕建筑惊叹不已。

光站起来，一左一右挽住芝诺斯和古拉哈提亚的胳膊：“走走！我们去看看睡着后世界上发生了什么”

被挽住的古拉哈提亚开心的猫尾巴都立起来了，芝诺斯冷笑一声，抽出胳膊。光和小红猫，宛如小姐妹一样拉着手兴奋的跑向前方，还没跑十米远，就被仍然身着银色锁子甲的神殿骑士大声喝止：“皇都内禁止喧哗打闹！罚款五百！”

少女和小红猫沮丧的站在路边，数着钱交罚金。

埃斯蒂尼安对芝诺斯哈哈大笑：“伊修加德还是一点没变。”

伊修加德比从前变得温暖，第七灵灾的影响被第八灵灾覆盖。皇都的建筑仍如记忆中一般，平民和贵族的阶层模糊了。蓝色国旗上四大贵族，如今改名叫做四大家族。

神学院对外开放，图书馆里可以查到所有贵族的家谱。

曾经鲜活的面孔，如今变成纸上几行干巴巴的文字。

艾默里克·德·博雷尔，伊修加德共和国国父，和光之战士同时死亡。同年，博雷尔家管家从狄兰达尔家挑选了艾默里克的远亲作为养子，继承博雷尔子爵的封号，延续至今。

埃德蒙·德·福尔唐伯爵在艾默里克死后一年病逝，第二年阿图瓦雷尔迎娶政治联姻对象，并且接替艾默里克成为上议长，不到50岁就积劳成疾而死。次子埃马内兰迎娶了福尔唐家下级贵族家的小姐，英年早逝。

垃妮艾特死于第八灵灾，斯特凡尼维安在西德死后成为加隆德炼钢厂厂长，短暂的一生都在为拯救传说中的英雄努力，辞世时年仅40岁。佛朗赛尔继承爵位，迎娶泽梅尔家的小姐。终年51岁。

阿尔雄巴丹·德·泽梅尔享年45岁，同样死于积劳成疾。

往后的贵族家主们，光都不认识，但是清一色的短命，能活过50岁都算长寿。贵族尚且如此，平民大概活到30岁都很难吧。在他们睡过去的时间里，世界到底承受了怎样的苦难？

一张手帕糊在光的脸上，这么粗鲁，用脚趾头想也知道是埃斯蒂尼安干的：“别哭了，鼻涕快流到书上了。”曾经故知，要么寿限短暂，要么死于非命。他也非常难过。他拎起光的衣领，像提小鸡一样把她从座位上提溜起来：“走，我们去忘忧骑士亭喝一杯。”

芝诺斯还低头看着《加雷马扩张史》，古拉哈提亚抗议龙骑大佬对待女士太过粗鲁，被龙骑大佬另一只手提溜起后颈，一齐拎走。四个古代人里，埃斯蒂尼安俨然家长，芝诺斯是个冷眼旁观的大哥，至于光和古拉哈提亚谁是食物链底端还有待商榷。

他们走在街上，言行衣着与现代人格格不入，再加上芝诺斯和埃斯蒂尼安过分英俊吸睛的面容，大家还以为他们是哪个剧团的演员。

光和古拉哈提亚走在前面，兴致勃勃的讨论着皇都历史，埃斯蒂尼安和芝诺斯亦步亦趋慢慢跟在后面。艳阳下的伊修加德，宛如闪闪发光的白宝石，无论怎样痛苦的打磨，都只会让它更加闪耀动人。

埃斯蒂尼安指着远方的雕像：“那个，哈尔德拉斯，第一任苍天之龙骑。”芝诺斯顺着他的手指认真的看着，不住的点头。

这时，砥柱层的石桥上传来小孩子的哭声，光英雄病发作，竖起耳朵冲到孩子面前，严肃的问：“发生了什么事！”

小男孩被奇装异服的姐姐吓的眼泪倒流，愣愣的指着建国十二神像的顶端：“风筝，风筝挂在了上面……”

光用手掌遮着眼睛，仰头看向神像顶端，真有个风筝。十二神像是伊修加德最神圣的雕塑，风筝挂在上面拿不下来是小事，如果神殿骑士团看见并且计较了，可能会被罚款。

埃斯蒂尼安面对光和小男孩两道水汪汪的大眼睛里闪烁着的恳求光芒，头疼不已：“好好，你们等着。”他不一定是海德林上腿最长的人，但一定是跳的最高的那个。

只见苍天之龙骑大长腿一蹬，一记跳跃在天空划出优美的弧线，蝴蝶般轻盈地落在神像顶端，拿起风筝，跳回原地，整个过程不过眨眼间。

光在原地甚至鼓起掌来：“埃斯蒂尼安好帅哦！”

小男孩看的目瞪口呆：“天哪噜！叔叔您好像传说中的龙骑士啊！”他跑回父亲的面前，大声喊着：“父亲你看！你看他刚才跳的好像龙骑士！他是不是龙骑士？”

黑发黑眸的男性精灵，慈爱的抚摸着儿子的头发：“傻孩子，最后一位龙骑士两百多年前就已经消失了。”

光拿过埃斯蒂尼安手中的风筝，走到父子面前，弯腰递给小男孩：“你忘记了东西呢。”

父亲拍着儿子的肩膀：“奥尔什方，快跟姐姐说谢谢。”

这个名字让光的瞳孔瞬间放大：“你说他叫什么？他为什么叫这个名字？”

年轻的父亲发觉光的服饰口音都像外乡人，他耐心的解释：“皇都有很多男孩叫奥尔什方。因为奥尔什方是龙诗传说中，伊修加德最坚贞最忠诚的骑士。我们为人父母，也希望儿子能继承传说中英雄那样高洁的品质。”

传说成为历史，历史成为神话。

她原以为奥尔什方会被遗忘在时间的长河里，除了自己再也没人铭记。

她蹲在地上，眼圈发红的抚摸着小男孩的头：“奥尔什方，希望你幸福快乐。”

父亲突然觉得少女异常面熟，他好像在哪里见过她千百次。

他目送少女离去的背影，她大声招呼着同伴，喊着埃斯蒂尼安。埃斯蒂尼安，那不是历史上最后一位苍天之龙骑的名字吗？只要是伊修加德人都知道。父亲身上挂着独角兽家徽，他是福尔唐家的现任家主。

他突然觉得浑身发冷，那个少女的面容……不就是祖先留下来的、那本苍穹回忆录的封面画像吗！

光之战士！苍天之龙骑！

两百多年前的英雄，为什么会出现在这里？

跟芝诺斯并肩行走的埃斯蒂尼安突然觉得胳膊一沉，是光的头，抱着他的胳膊抽泣着。他皱着眉头摸着她毛茸茸的脑袋：“怎么又哭了？一会哭一会笑的，又触景伤情了？”

“没。”光的眼圈和鼻尖都红红的：“我是开心，我们去拜访圣龙好不好？”

不洁三塔——

“天哪！”

维德弗尼尔觉得在做梦，她甚至用爪子揉了揉龙眼：“渺小的人类啊！我们上次见面是几百年前，为什么你们还能活生生的出现在这里？”

维德弗尼尔雪白的身躯，在数百年间变得更加庞大。她站起身，用龙爪捧起娇小的光，捧到面前，龙眼里闪烁着温柔的水光：“光之战士，能再次见到你，我非常、非常、非常的高兴。”

她把鼻梁轻轻抵在光的头上，传达着发自内心的喜悦。

他们本以为自己离世后，龙族会在遥远的千百年后，回忆起曾经在某一段时光里，与他们的生命有着短暂的交集，某个渺小的人类在他们的生活里留下这样、那样的足迹，是一件多么浪漫的事情。

纵然死去，永远活在龙族的心中。

如今，在沉睡250年后，仍然有人记着他们，认出他们的脸，喊出他们的名字，欣喜若狂的与他们重聚。

别说光，埃斯蒂尼安都被感动了，古拉哈提亚更是热泪盈眶，芝诺斯站在旁边，若有所思。

维德弗尼尔将光轻放在地上，接受了埃斯蒂尼安和古拉哈提亚的致意。

看到埃斯蒂尼安身边的芝诺斯，她用尖尖的指甲轻轻敲着他的胸口：“你身上有我同类的气息，你叫做什么名字呢？”

芝诺斯正式的自我介绍，然后突然问她：“如果有一天我也死去，你会记得我吗？”

维德弗尼尔发出爽朗的大笑，然后低着头，尽量与他平视：“会的，芝诺斯·加尔乌斯，你的音容会永远刻在我的龙眼里，不要小瞧龙族的魔法。”

光感觉到，芝诺斯听到答复后身心都轻松而愉悦，他这么高兴的时刻很少，不是因为杀戮欲望的满足，是发自内心的欣喜。

她为芝诺斯高兴。

还没等她对芝诺斯倒点心灵鸡汤，一道乌黑发绿的巨大身影，球一样的从不洁三塔外冲进来，把她结结实实的按在地上。

芝诺斯和埃斯蒂尼安以为是袭击，下意识的掏出武器，结果维德弗尼尔在旁边温柔的斥责：“卡尔·米克，你不是当年的小龙，这样粗鲁会弄伤朋友。”

“呜哇哇！”

卡尔·米克才300岁，仍然是个一千多斤的宝宝，把光整个压在身下，嚎啕大哭：“你为什么现在才来看我！我都以为你死了！你骗人！你说好带我去吃好吃的呢！”

光被压的眼冒金星：“起来……不然你就吃我吧……”

他们跟维德弗尼尔表达了要去拜访圣龙的想法，她欣然应允，一声龙啸，喊来了乌姆·阿拉和卡尔·米克的母亲。

卡尔·米克献宝般的煽动着成熟的羽翼，对光俯下身：“来骑我！我带你飞！我可以飞的好高好高了！”

维德弗尼尔对芝诺斯发出邀请：“人类，到我的背上来。”

除了光，他们三个人都是第一次乘在龙背上飞翔——这是多少人类儿时的梦想！

古拉哈提亚兴奋的在龙背身上喊起来，他真的同光一起踏上旅途，英雄的世界终于也有他的身影。就连芝诺斯冷酷的双眼都在闪闪发光，比乘坐魔导装甲飞翔神气多了，自己变成神龙时也不过尔尔。埃斯蒂尼安上次在龙背上，还是用长枪给维德弗尼尔扎个透心凉，果然骑在龙上才叫龙骑士。

第八灵灾的重灾区集中在地势低的地方，听说拉诺西亚低地一带完全被海水淹没，利姆萨罗敏萨永远长眠于海底，太阳海岸再也不会燃起永夏的红莲焰火。

海拔高的库尔札斯高地龙堡受灾不重，翻云雾海基本没受到影响。人类数量的锐减，反而让龙族更加兴盛强大。生命以一种形态消弭，以另一种形态昌盛。

每一个初到翻云雾海的人，都会为天上人间般的美景所震慑。

远离硝烟，神话里的世界。

故地重游的光和埃斯蒂尼安自不必说，古拉哈提亚和芝诺斯乘龙翱翔天宇，他们为天空之岛留恋迷醉。

只是——

古拉哈提亚指着粉红色的忆罪宫广场，远远的问光：“这个……龙族的品位挺有……爱心的？”

忆罪宫广场没有随着时间风化残破，残垣断壁都被修整过，只是整个广场都变成了粉红色？还四处飘着毛茸茸的巨大浮空草，远看还以为是斯卡拉女王的闺房，别提多少女了。

维德弗尼尔非常自豪的跟他们介绍：“莫古力族一直在翻修维护翻云雾海的建筑，几百年间没间断过，我们圣龙一族都非常感激。没想到小小的莫古力们，能用细幼的手臂，完成如此巨大的工作量。他们守护了圣龙的记忆，伊修加德也多次派来使节，在灵灾时艰苦的环境下运送物资。愿人龙友谊地久天长。”

光尴尬的抹了把脸，行吧，龙族都觉得没问题了，那就是没问题！

埃斯蒂尼安也觉得忆罪宫怪怪的，哪里怪又说不上来，他正思索着不对劲的地方。一团雪白巨大的身影，风火轮般的朝他冲过来，把他死死的拍在地上，嚎啕大哭：“居然是你！是你！你居然还活着！呜呜呜呜……我们是最好的朋友是不是……我想死你了……呜呜呜”

埃斯蒂尼安被拍的七荤八素，扑面而来的巨大泪珠瞬间打湿他的全身，他努力挣扎着，才看清身上是条比卡尔·米克还大上一号的白龙。那水汪汪的黑眼睛，那语无伦次的样子……他试探性的叫了声：“奥恩·凯？”

“哇！！！”

奥恩·凯哭的更惨了。

埃斯蒂尼安是感动的，他甚至抱住了奥恩·凯的脖颈，低声细语的劝着：“男子汉不要哭，你学会喷火了吗？”他想起曾经在东方的结伴旅游，那时候可爱的小龙憋到全身通红，也就喷出个勉强烤熟鱿鱼的火星。

奥恩·凯得意的朝天空喷出火焰巨柱，别说是烤鱿鱼干，烤克拉肯都不成问题。

圣龙看见他们并没有表现出维德弗尼尔的欣喜，反而是伤心的。这些消失又再度出现的人类，让它分外思念希瓦。它只是对光说：“去看看始祖龙吧，你的离世让它非常悲伤。它才是龙族中最挂念你的人。”

一切都瞒不过七大天龙的龙眼，无论是历经四百年岁月的古拉哈提亚，还是同时拥有邪龙和巴哈姆特气息的芝诺斯。过往的一切，它都不想再追究：“渺小的人类啊，珍惜你们短暂的生命，不要在彼此为敌浪费时光。”

送走圣龙后，埃斯蒂尼安和芝诺斯坐在忆罪宫的最高处，眺望着黄昏下的云海。圣龙的身影仿佛只是一场梦，忆罪宫永远都散发着千年无人踏足的宁静。

他们看到在远处呼喊岩旁边，光和古拉哈提亚正一人扛着一把大铁锹，努力的挖着土。古拉哈提亚宠她宠到没边，只要她一句话，小红猫能陪她用筷子挖穿地心。

他对芝诺斯说：“我曾经也是她的对手，却在不知不觉中追随着她的脚步。她是个笨蛋，可是只有不计较付出的笨蛋才能当英雄。你们——我们不要再为敌了。”

芝诺斯回忆起他曾经为了杀她去神拳痕，结果却拉着棺材绕道半个艾欧泽亚，只为运送一具尸体。不知不觉中，他也成了她的追随者。

这时，他们都清楚的看见光从地底下挖出个大箱子，隔着老远都能看见夕阳下箱子里闪闪发光的金币。她和古拉哈提亚开心的击掌大笑，比夕阳和金子更加灿烂。

入夜，光从云海里钓上的大鱼令古拉哈提亚和芝诺斯大开眼界。古拉哈提亚有着一手出人意料的厨艺，在埃斯蒂尼安和芝诺斯捡来的柴火上，大秀烧烤技术。

同样的晚风，同样的篝火，却不再是同样的人。

芝诺斯躺在露营的篝火旁，仰望着群青色夜空上的银河，满脑子都是龙族。还有人记得他们，却没有人记得他。他觉得心里不太舒服，却不懂这种感觉叫做惆怅。突然，光抱着枕头睡袋跑到他身边。

埃斯蒂尼安和古拉哈提亚都已经睡熟，她猫腰踮脚跑过来，生怕吵醒他们。

芝诺斯往旁边挪了挪，她的笑脸让他也不由得笑起来，小声问：“你这是要干嘛？怕冷的话，被子给你。”

光比了个嘘的手势，小声说：“我还没去过北洲呢，你带我去好不好？”

她不像看上去那么粗线条，从踏进龙族的领地，她就感受到芝诺斯低落的情绪。尽管她还有很多想要重游的故地，但是活着的人比什么都重要，同伴优先。

他思索着。

故土吗，回去看看也好，他也想知道那里发生过什么。还没等到他回答“去看看也好”，光已经呼呼大睡了。他叹口气，把身上的被子盖在她身上。

果然还是怕冷的吧？

北洲——加雷马

加雷马大概是历史上最不可思议的民族。从一个被排挤到极寒之地的边陲小国，在第七灵灾前一跃成为统治海德林四分之三的霸主，又在第八灵灾时戏剧性的数月内亡国。被敌对国家再度赶回极寒之地，却在一百年后崛起再度一统北洲。

战斗民族加雷马，打不倒的加雷安人。

所幸，他们汲取历史上的教训，统治局限北洲，没有向历史上那样不明智的过度扩张。

北洲迥异于东洲西洲的风土人情，令人大开眼界。

芝诺斯看着初来乍到的挚友，心想，终于有自己到过而她没到过的地方。

但是对于阔别250年的故土，他又何尝不是外乡人？甚至语言和口音，都随着时间和人口迁移在变幻。北洲人并不好客，甚至还很排外。

同为加雷安人，芝诺斯高大身形和艳丽的外貌，和平民阶层格格不入。他天神般的相貌，怎么会步行在街头呢，就连他的同伴，看上去也并非凡人。更别提他们身上那古代人的衣服。

四人若说有什么共同点，就是完全不在乎旁人的目光。

他们在加雷马街头三教九流聚集的酒馆里，品尝着北洲特产的极光伏特加，度数高到一点火星就能燃烧。这是芝诺斯怀念的味道，也让埃斯蒂尼安大加赞赏，两人一人一瓶，对瓶吹，桌上摆着鱿鱼干和酸黄瓜佐酒——他们俩交换自己最爱的小吃。

光和古拉哈提亚被埃斯蒂尼安勒令不许喝酒，噘着嘴喝牛奶吃松饼。

酒馆里非常热闹，大家都在激烈讨论最近举办的比武大会—9—战神杯。

光很好奇的挤到隔壁桌，询问着战神杯是啥。隔壁桌的鲁加大叔，鄙夷的瞥了眼她杯中的牛奶：“小丫头懂什么，战神杯是为了纪念北洲战神芝诺斯举办的庆典。”

光差点把口中的牛奶喷出来：“哪个芝诺斯啊？”听到有人提到自己的名字，芝诺斯也不由得竖起耳朵。

“就是古代加雷马帝国的亡国太子，他是北洲历史上最强大的战士，死于蛮族的反叛。当然，没有人发现他的尸体，他那么强大，怎么会死呢？你们说对不对？敬战神！”鲁加大叔举起酒杯，酒馆的人纷纷附和：“敬战神！”

原来时间才是最大的滤镜，芝诺斯那个天天追着挚友砍的愉悦犯♂，在250年后居然封神。埃斯蒂尼安和芝诺斯相视一笑，他们都成了传说中的虚构人物。

听完八卦的光一本满足回来继续喝牛奶：“人家举办比武大会呢，我们看看就算了。生命有限，不要老把时间浪费在战斗上。世界那么大，我们去看看……”

这时酒馆老板大声说：“战神杯今年的奖金非常丰厚，冠军有三千万奖金！亚军一千万，季军五百万。只要排上名次，都有钱拿呢。”

！！！！

光媲美龙炎冲的速度冲到老板面前，把整个吧台连带四个两米多高的加雷马大叔都撞飞了：“在哪报名！！”

她从吓得战战兢兢的老板那里要来报名表，掐着芝诺斯和埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀：“你们两个，全部给我参赛，咱仨一定要包揽前三名。古拉哈提亚，你也得去，至少得拿个优秀奖。奖金五千万耶~~~~”

光之战士的眼睛里，闪烁着金钱$-$的光芒。

原来最近是加雷马为期十天的战神节，到处都在举办庆典。北洲风气尚武，战神节是除了新年以外最隆重的节日。

光看着广场中间的芝诺斯雕像，酸溜溜的吐槽：“一点都不像，屁股那么小。”

芝诺斯毫无炫耀痕迹昂着头，摆着跟雕像一般叉腰卧剑的姿势：“羡慕吗？”

光吃柠檬：“呸呸呸~”凭啥他这个大反派有雕像有节日？她这个英雄啥都没有，好不公平，她也想被刻成帅气的雕像放在大马路旁边！

丰厚的奖金，吸引了整个海德林的勇士。别说芝诺斯，就连埃斯蒂尼安和光都摩拳擦掌，想见识下250年间人类进化到什么程度，会不会诞生出比他们强大的战士。

武斗场外站着长长的队伍，四个人都拿着报名表认真排队，用的都是假名，毕竟现在他们都是活在传说里的古代人。芝诺斯的化名“神龙”，埃斯蒂尼安的化名“邪龙”，

报名官皱着眉头看着表格上的名字，大喊：“希尔迪布兰德是哪位？”

一群黑压压的猛汉里，光跳着举手：“我！我是希尔迪布兰德！”

她实在太矮了，报名官低头看下她的身高：“柔弱女子禁止参赛。下一个，水晶公？”

古拉哈提亚也从黑压压的人群里挤出来：“我是水晶公。”

保民管指了指表格上的报名事项：“这里很危险，未成年人禁止入内，都回去吧。”

光之战士：“柔弱女子？？”

古拉哈提亚：“未成年？”

柔弱女子光之战士和活了四百多年的未成年，硬生生被报名官拦在外面，已经入场的芝诺斯和埃斯蒂尼安强忍笑容，对他们回身招手：“小孩还是回去喝牛奶吃松饼吧。”“放心，我们会带回奖金。”

神龙选手和邪龙选手一唱一和，默契十足，光顿时气得解放原初之魂。

古拉哈提亚苦笑着从背后抱紧发飙的光，她跳脚大骂芝诺斯和埃斯蒂尼安：“你们给我记住！出来我打SHI你俩！”

“别生气啦。”

古拉哈提亚安抚着光，光在场外的发飙导致不少选手连大门都没摸到，就被她的随手踢打送进医院。看着小红猫毛茸茸的耳朵和圆脸，光从发飙变成蹲在地上生闷气。

他刚刚从街上接到份传单，在光的面前晃着：“这上面写着，斗技场对面正在举办联谊，有抽奖活动，一等奖一百万呢，我们要不要去看看？”虽然不知道联谊是啥，但是看着上面写着免费吃喝还有抽奖，估计是好地方吧。

光沮丧的接过传单，白吃白喝还能抽奖么？那就去看看吧。

他们都不知道联谊是干啥的，只觉得会场大厅装扮的气派华丽，穿梭着好多时髦的加雷安美女。

加雷安女人高大丰满，大多有着茂密的长发和性感的身躯。古拉哈提亚的身高甚至还够不到她们的胸部。

让光意外的是，小红猫居然那么受女人欢迎。他走进联谊现场时，只听见阵阵尖叫“好可爱！”“卡哇伊！”“让姐姐亲亲！”旁边的光被挤飞了，古拉哈提亚被大姐姐们团团围住，光在人墙外面只看到一条炸毛的红色尾巴。

好羡慕，光酸溜溜的看着人群，她也想被漂亮姐姐们围绕。

她孤零零的走向餐台，想到白吃白喝心情又好起来。餐台有五米多长，盖着白色的桌布，摆着各色鲜花，三层下午茶甜品架上放满精致的糕点，银色餐盘上的奶酪火腿煎蛋鱼子酱一应俱全，还有各种口味的茶水果汁鸡尾酒。

加雷马的点心真好吃，芝士相当够味，浓香醇厚还不腻人，配上加了玫瑰花果酱的红茶，棒呆了。她一边面无表情的消灭食物，一边搓手，希望欧气满满，抽中头奖。

这时，她发现长桌的对面也站着一个男人，仿佛跟她相同的境遇、相同的想法，同样奋力消灭食物，两人不由得抬头对视。

那是位并不高大的加雷安男人，30多岁的样子，头发卷曲乱翘，英俊而忧郁，脸上写满智慧。那双金色的眼睛，让光无端联想到海底都市跳动的灯火。男人直勾勾热辣辣的目光，盯得她不好意思的低下头擦嘴，是不是嘴边蹭上奶油了。

男人盯着她喃喃自语：“你居然是真实存在的？我梦中出现过无数次的容颜。为什么你会长着这样的眼睛，让我心慌意乱。今生何等有幸，能吻上你的嘴唇……”

傻呆呆的帅大叔说着莫名其妙的话，光觉得又尴尬又好笑，果然吃了太多免费食物被嫌弃了。

不吃了，她决定去拯救被香水和红唇淹没的小红猫。

男人是魔导学院的教授，是被朋友硬拉过来联谊的，他本以为应付下吃完东西回家继续研究。结果，却碰见让他三十几年人生中怦然心动的对象。他无法解释内心喷薄欲出的火焰，只是觉得，一生就是为等待这一刻。

穿越万年时光，渡过生死轮回，只为再度与你相遇。

他下定决心追上少女，紧张到结巴的自我介绍：“你好，我叫哈迪斯。”

（完）

结尾大概是死去的爱梅特赛尔克转生成了普通人，有BUG就不要计较了，我自己都写迷糊了。剩下请自行想象吧，本文无CP。

由番外衍生的沙雕OOC搞笑段子。

联谊结束，哈迪斯送光回旅馆，欲言又止。

光怀里公主抱着蚊香眼的古拉哈提亚，他因为享受太多大姐姐的爱，满脸口红印昏厥状。

哈迪斯：“你弟弟不要紧吗？”他挺想说，要不要帮你背着，又怕背不动丢人。

光开朗的摇头：“没事，他还没个空瓶重呢。”

光把古拉哈提亚放在旅馆的沙发上，这时她口中的大哥和二哥回来了。

哈迪斯看着精灵族大哥，加雷安二哥，还有猫魅族弟弟，擦着冷汗感慨：“你们家庭成分真复杂啊，令尊一定很博爱。”

光看见芝诺斯和埃斯蒂尼安回来，非常激动的关心奖金问题。芝诺斯得意的说：“拿  
了冠军，他拿了季军。”他对着光高举奖杯，居然是一个纯金打造的加雷马皇太子手办，  
带大屁股裙撑的那款。

埃斯蒂尼安不服的哼了一声，他在跟亚军进行半决赛时，后跳掉下台子导致出界，被判定失去资格。他看见满脸口红印的古拉哈提亚：“他怎么了？”  
光：“哦，胸部过敏。”

哈迪斯自我介绍，说是联谊认识的。

两个古代直男不明白联谊是什么意思，古拉哈提亚这时候幽幽醒来：“就是相亲。”

芝诺斯表示哈迪斯为什么跟他太爷爷长得八九不离十？古拉哈提亚也觉得哈迪斯跟大反派爱梅特赛尔克长得跟一个模子扒下来一样。捋下族谱，原来哈迪斯也姓加尔乌斯，跟芝诺斯和索鲁斯都是亲戚。

古拉哈提亚表示，只要光开心，跟谁相亲结婚都不是问题。  
芝诺斯也表示，光不能跟菜鸡交朋友，至少得能把他打趴。  
埃斯蒂尼安也表示，他对光的男朋友没什么要求，把命留下就行。

哈迪斯满头大汗的看着战神杯的冠军和季军奖杯，还有铺在满地金币沉迷金钱的光。他就是一个魔导学院的教授，手无缚鸡之力，怪不得都说单身的人比较长寿，今天信了。

还是单身保命吧。

《遗忘的时光 》沙雕OOC番外——失踪的柔弱女子  
不知道为啥，脑抽就写了这篇。  
沙雕OOC，全员崩坏  
转世初代  
\----------------不喜误入，先礼后兵-----------------

秉着既来之则安之的心态，四个古代人在加雷马决定好好度个假。说是度假，其实是因为战神杯，全球的高手都集中在加雷马，让芝诺斯非常愉悦♂。埃斯蒂尼安倒没有他那么好战，但是送上门的高手跟烤熟的鱿鱼没有区别，享受战斗便是。

就这样，没到一周，芝诺斯和埃斯蒂尼安就因为单挑海德林所有高手，并且导致其中百分之九十的人在医院至今尚未恢复意识，被警察扣上“寻衅滋事”的罪名。警察们逮不住他们，又打不过，甚至考虑过出动军队，给他们套上魔导控制环。

控制环套在他俩脖子上，被两人轻轻一拉，就碎的跟虾米一样。

总不能为了抓他俩摧毁半个魔导城。

硬的不行于是只能用软的，当局只能把他们口头禁足，安排个度假山庄，那叫一个湖光山色世外桃源。环境过度安静，风景过度优美，让芝诺斯、埃斯蒂尼安和光这种习惯极端环境的人，反倒不适应了。

于是，光留下一张纸条“出去三天，你们不要惹乱子”。

古拉哈提亚乖乖守在度假上庄的大门前，等着三天后英雄归来。结果三天后英雄不但没回来，还收到个邮包，邮包里放着光出门前戴的耳环和一封信。

信上写着“如果不想小美人死于非命，一天后拿五百万去加尔乌斯花园的索鲁斯雕像下赎她，不许报警。”

！！！

小红猫瞬间炸毛，变得更加毛茸茸，他拿着信大惊失色一路狂奔到湖边。

一金一银两位绝美男子，屏息凝神的静坐在湖畔，遗世独立不可亵渎。他们俩找到了新的较量方式，比试定（钓）力（鱼）。

旁边还有个火盆，上面正烤着从湖里钓上的鱼，还挺香的，让古拉哈提亚一秒分神。他生气的大喊：“光被绑架了！我收到了勒索信！”

啧，快上钩的鱼都被吓跑了，两人责怪的白了他一眼。他们在逐渐变得熟悉，芝诺斯和埃斯蒂尼安对古拉哈提亚的认识就是“爱吃鱼”“瞎操心”“光什么都是对的”。

他俩肩并肩，皱着眉头看着古拉哈提亚递过来的勒索信。

埃斯蒂尼安只是瞟一眼就不管了，把火盆上的鱼撒上五香椒盐，那叫一个香气四溢，把烤的香喷喷的鱼丢给古拉哈提亚：“小猫，吃鱼了。”

“喵~”古拉哈提亚条件反射的接过烤鱼，一口咬住。他圆圆的眼睛开心的眯成一条线，真的很好吃呢！啊呸！都什么时候了，他还在这品尝烤鱼，他怒气冲冲的举起邮包里的耳环：“这是光走之前带的，她说三天后回来，居然没回来，肯定是出意外了。”

“哦。”

芝诺斯和埃斯蒂尼安若无其事的点头，各自吃着烤鱼。“我觉得你可以撒点孜然。”“我们伊修加德的烤鱼不加孜然。”

“你们……”古拉哈提亚被他们的冷漠伤害到了，光遇到危险，他们怎么可以事不关己！怎么可以毫不在乎！太过分了！他撂下狠话：“我自己去找她！我要告诉她你们多无情！”

芝诺斯和埃斯蒂尼安嚼着烤鱼，望着小红猫泪奔而去的背影，不约而同的感慨：“这猫一看就没挨过光的毒打。”他俩觉得小红猫更应该担心绑匪的生命。

等一下……光暂时回不来……那岂不是说明没人看着他俩了？

两位捕鱼人相视一笑，一秒换装，武士和龙骑士出去搞事~

伤心的小红猫拿着一张手绘画像，在加尔乌斯公园附近挨个问着有没有见到画上的人。画像是古拉哈提亚亲手所绘，他没学过画画，再加上粉丝滤镜，给光加了400%的美颜，他不说，连光自己都认不出来。

哈迪斯碰巧也在公园游荡，恋情得不到回应的他正在忧郁的望着天空，那么多写尽悲欢离合的情诗，也无法表达他内心的酸楚。

他看见小红猫在拿着画像，焦急的询问过往行人，便走上前去打招呼：“你好。”

古拉哈提亚看见他时眼睛都放出光来，哈迪斯毕竟是加雷马人，一定能帮上忙的。

“光……我姐被人绑架了，你最近有见过她吗？”

“绑架！！”哈迪斯赶紧抢过他手中的勒索信：“五百万么？你有钱吗？”

古拉哈提亚挠头：“家里的钱都是光……我姐在管，她给我们发零用钱，我口袋里只有五万。”

“那你哥哥们呢？他们不是拿了战神杯的冠军吗？”

想到他俩漠不关心的样子，古拉提亚气就不打一出来：“别提他们了，他们根本不在乎金钱，奖金全被我姐收着了。”

哈迪斯急的脸都白了，二话不说，拉起自认为的小舅子就跑去银行提钱。古拉哈提亚看着他坚定的拿出一大箱钱时就决定，不管上辈子跟爱梅特赛尔克闹多大矛盾，就冲这份义气，他都原谅了。

这可是哈迪斯娶媳妇买加雷马湖景房的钱，要是媳妇没了，房子也没意思了。

就像侦探小说一样，二人把钱袋放在索鲁斯雕像下面，看见有人拎起钱袋后，便一路尾随直至一座矿山，进入一座矿洞里。

他们还没等大吼一声进去英雄救美，只看见矿洞里横七竖八的躺了一地。

昏暗的矿洞里，火把的光在墙壁上跳动着，他们发现一个矮小的矿工坐在其中一具尸体上，盘着腿抽着烟：“切，一个能打的都没有。”

行，不用说了，这个人是光。

原来她来到矿山采矿，结果勿入矿洞迷路，遇到一伙在矿洞里躲藏的盗贼。盗贼装作矿工给她套近乎，得知她的朋友刚刚获得战神杯奖金便动了邪念，把她困在迷宫里。矿道不太好走，她费了点时间，然后又在出口被他们堵住。

于是她用矿工锄头，打出黑魔陨石流星的效果。

抢回钱袋的哈迪斯下巴掉地，说好的柔弱女子呢？这个一挑三十的女人是谁？

果然还是要单身保命吗？

她看见他俩还挺惊讶的，古拉哈提亚毕竟是有着三百多年经验的魔法师，而哈迪斯真的就是个文弱书生，居然敢跟着小红猫来到贼窝救她。

这都不是重点。

“我们都不在，谁看着芝诺斯和埃斯蒂尼安呢？”

古拉哈提亚猫毛都吓白了，糟糕，忘记那两个大麻烦了。

与此同时，加雷马城郊——

一红一蓝两道身影，都在殴打剩下10%还没住院的挑战者。

“武神枪！死者之岸！苍穹龙炎！哼，菜鸡。”

“风断一闪！亿万斩击！死亡轮回！呵呵呵，这是令人愉悦♂呢~”

三人站在山上都能看到远方邪龙神龙乱飞的场景，光冷笑着把矿石和锄头塞给古拉哈提亚，秒切武士：“你带哈迪斯先回去，我去教这两个手下败将做守法市民。”言罢，只见她的身姿如同火箭划破天宇，眨眼间不见，然后过一会，远方的邪龙和神龙都消失在生者必灭里。

哈迪斯：“那个……你姐，她很厉害吗？”

古拉哈提亚：“她不是厉不厉害的问题，她真是那种很少见的那种……你死心吧。无论哪辈子，你都打不过她。”

单身保命

还是《遗忘的时光》番外  
大概是末世太虐了，一直想写的可爱的OOC回血。  
正片是芝诺斯主的，所以我放在芝诺光合集，前情芝诺光合集自取《末世》《遗忘的时光》含5.0剧透  
本文是初代光♀  
转世初代  
OOC崩坏  
不喜误入先礼后兵

加雷马国立医院，重症监护室——

埃斯蒂尼安和芝诺斯，分别躺在双人病房中两张病床上。上次光被绑架时，他们两个出去搞事被盛怒的光打到住院。

光也觉得下手太重，尽管他俩满不在乎，她还是有点内疚的。

尽管这两位天赋异禀，又有神龙和邪龙之力护体，读几个白魔法也就在病床上睡三天的事。但是他们已经上了加雷马警察的黑名单，现在说是住院其实是拘留。

芝诺斯的一只腿上打着石膏，被高高吊起，他神色安详的靠在病床上。光拿着桦木木梳，轻柔的为他梳头。他的头发比看上去更加顺滑，远胜过她一生见过所有的名贵丝织，搭在手上时金丝流动，充满流水的光泽质感。

“时代变了呢，我们不能像以前那样无所顾忌，多少要顾及一下普通人。你做皇太子时，不是也得受皇族臣民束缚吗。”光一边梳头一边苦口婆心的说着，芝诺斯很乖巧的低着头，她伸头问到：“要不要扎个低马尾？我看你低头读书时挡眼睛。”

她凑过来的脸肉嘟嘟的，芝诺斯突然一把捏住她的脸蛋，她的脸还没有手大，五官被捏到变形，像只接吻鱼的样子逗笑了他。他松开手，接过头绳：“我会扎。”

行吧，这边不需要她了，她到另一张病床上去看埃斯蒂尼安。

苍天之龙骑脖颈上带着固定器，颈部以上只有眼珠能转，头发被光梳成高马尾，此刻正笔直的坐在病床上。

光过来时，发现他的脸颊上散发着不自然的潮红，凑过去闻闻，她眉头一皱：“酒味？你在哪里弄的酒。”

埃斯蒂尼安一脸镇定：“没有，我今天只喝了水。”

“信你个鬼！”光眉头一皱，翻箱倒柜，最后在埃斯蒂尼安的枕头里面翻出个玻璃瓶，气到尖叫：“你居然喝医用酒精！！有毒的知不知道啊！”

被抓包的埃斯蒂尼安有点泄气的揉揉太阳穴：“我说怎么有点头晕，还以为是被你打的。”

旁边的芝诺斯好奇的问：“味道如何？”

哈迪斯捧着果篮鲜花慰问品到病房时，埃斯蒂尼安正在和芝诺斯分享那瓶医用酒精，古拉哈提亚安静的坐在两张病床中间削苹果。

三人同时看向哈迪斯，那种压迫感让他不由得在北洲初冬里额头冒汗。

古拉哈提亚把削好的苹果递给埃斯蒂尼安，微笑着走上前去接过哈迪斯带来的慰问品：“感谢你的到来，他俩都很好。”

埃斯蒂尼安更关心哈迪斯的慰问品里有什么：“有酒吗？或者烤鱿鱼酸黄瓜？”

喂，这里是病房。哈迪斯在心里吐槽着，看到两位大舅子正在喝医用酒精，惊得他只能把话咽下去。

哈迪斯选择跟看上去相对没那么可怕的小舅子搭话：“光呢？”

提到光，古拉哈提亚的眼睛就像宝石一般水汪汪闪闪发光，无限神往：“她出去除暴安良了。”光是英雄，总是走在前面，维护和平守护世界。还有什么比等待英雄回归更令人心潮澎湃的事情吗？

其实是他们三个的打斗，把城郊监狱的墙打塌，跑了一批犯人。光现在是为了弥补过错，帮警察抓逃犯去了。

埃斯蒂尼安和芝诺斯的伤也毫无大碍，但是光逼着他们两个在病床上老实一周。如果他们两个敢再跑出去搞事，她不介意把他们的腿再打断一次。

芝诺斯对这个长得像他曾祖父的人一点好感都没有：“你总来我们这干嘛？”

“我想……”哈迪斯差点脱口偶尔出，我想追你妹。

纯良无害的小红猫适时的帮他敞开心扉：“他看上光了，想跟她结婚。”

……

病房的气氛刹那跌至冰点，无形的力量让病床柜前的医用酒精瓶粉碎一地。在恍惚中，哈迪斯觉得又看见那天在天空上翱翔的神龙和邪龙，以及……一条河。

河那边有很多穿黑袍的人在对他招手。

啊，活着真好，果然还是单身保命吧。


End file.
